


那个侦探

by Wanderer2333



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 夏洛克传奇





	那个侦探

从梦中狠狠惊醒  
生命中再无安宁  
雾都弥漫战争的气息  
隐藏着那推理的神明

过人的头脑  
冷漠的眼睛  
迅速的反应  
不留情的话语

高楼笼罩投下阴影  
荒凉天台诉说别离  
粉红秘密 可待追忆  
霎那间 枪声响起

犯罪之王已苏醒  
冷面女王掌控输赢  
鱼死网破无人喊停  
强强联手毁灭心灵

真相揭露之前  
天才已沉寂千年  
答案镌刻心间  
思维火花般闪现

生和死掌握指尖  
智者仰望苍天  
找寻遥远的岸边  
正邪中来回路途艰险

我怀着执着的信念  
风呼啸着掠过耳边  
泰晤士河流淌身边  
贝克街浮现眼前

只为一睹侦探的容颜

**Author's Note:**

> 一个福迷的涂鸦


End file.
